Midnight Lust
by Zero Reflection
Summary: Neji dan Sasuke bekerja part time di sebuah minimarket. Neji yang punya nafsu besar harus menghadapi Sasuke yang super cute itu. Bisakah Neji menahan nafsunya saat semuanya serasa di ubun-ubun? WARNING:LEMON!
1. Midnight lust

Minnaa~ ready for lemon!!!!?

Yeahhh!!!!! Selamat menikmati!!!!!!

Midnight Lust

Jam di dinding putih itu sudah menunjukan pukul 12.05 malam. Seorang pemuda bermata onyx berjalan mengambil segelas kopi kaleng dan meletakkannya diatas meja kasir. Dia memperhatikan minimarket yang didominasi dengan warna putih dan biru cerah itu tampak lengang hanya beberapa pemuda yang tampak memilih camilan ringan dan kopi untuk menemani mereka begadang.

"Sasukeeee, ini aku beli kopi! Habis berapa?" seorang pemuda berambut kuning cerah meletakkan kopinya di meja kasir dan mengeluarkan dompet dari sakunya.

"Hn, berisik Naruto" desis Sasuke yang sekarang sedang menghitung semua belanjaan Naruto menggunakan mesin kasir.

"Ahhh Teme! Aku kan menyemangatimu biar bisa kerja sambilan tanpa ngantuk!" ujar Naruto masih dengan suara kencangnya yang menggelegar.

"Nih semuanya-dua puluh tiga ribu limaratus-jjawab Sasuke yang malas menanggapi sahabat karibnya yang super berisik itu.

"Teme Judes! Awas loh nanti kerasukan kalau malam-malam marah-marah gitu!" sahut Naruto yang sudah menaruh uang nya di meja kasir."Bye Temeeee~" dan dengan secepat kilat ia sudah keluar dari minimarket itu sebelum mendapatkan death glare dari Sasuke.

'untung uda pergi kalo ga ku chidori nanti kau Naruto!' omel Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke memperhatikan minimarket tempatnya bekerja itu. Sudah tak ada pengunjung yang terlihat. Jalan raya didepan minimarket itu juga terlihat sepi. Ia berjalan menuju rak-rak yang berisi sabun-sabun dan merapikan barang-barang di sana.

"Mau sandwich sasuke?" Tanya seorang pemuda yang berambut panjang berwarna coklat dan bermata lavender yang indah. "Ni aku bikinkan dua, kamu pasti lapar". Sasuke menatap mata lavender itu, sejenak sasuke berfikir, bagaimana bisa kekasihnya yang kerja part time dan dapat shift malam itu masih saja memiliki aura tenang dan berpenampilan super rapi di tengah malam begini, kemudian ia menatap sandwich yang ada di piring yang diletakkan di meja kasirnya. Sebenarnya dari tadi ia sudah merasa lapar namun ia malas ke dapur untuk membuat sesuatu yang bisa di makan. Sasuke mendekati Neji yang berada di dekat meja kasirnya, kemudian mencomot sandwich itu. "Kenapa Timunnya dikeluarkan?" Tanya Neji pada pacarnya yang baru beberapa minggu menjadi kekasihnya. "aku tak begitu suka timun putih, tapi kalau buah timun emas aku suka" jawab Sasuke sambil menggigit sandwichnya. "Oh begitu, padahal timun itu kan banyak manfaatnya" ujar Neji sambil mengambil timun milik Sasuke dan meletakkannya di bibir tipisnya. Sasuke tidak sengaja memperhatikan Neji, bibir Neji yang tipis dan indah. Tiba-tiba saja pipi putihnya merona karena bayangan tak pantas berseliweran di otaknya. 'ah apa-apaan sih aku ini' pikir Sasuke sambil memalingkan mukanya dari Neji. Neji yang sebenarnya memperhatikan tingkah aneh kekasihnya disebelahnya itu tiba-tiba tersenyum tipis. Ia meletakkan sandwichnya di piring dan memeluk Sasuke dari belakang. Sasuke yang masih memakan sandwich sambil berdiri itu kontan terlonjak kaget. "Neji?" tanyanya dengan wajah merona. "Ada ap…Ah!" sasuke merasa geli karena bibir Neji yang berada di tengkuknya menggumamkan sesuatu, "Sasuke aku mau sekarang…". Sasuke yang otaknya masih meRegister kata-kata Neji hanya diam. Tidak sempat Sasuke membuka mulutnya, bibir Neji yang lembut sudah ada mengecup dahinya, turun ke hidung Sasuke yang mancung hingga akhirnya sampai di bibir Sasuke. Lidah Neji menjilat bibir Sasuke, meminta izin untuk masuk. Sasuke membuka sedikit bibirnya dan membiarkan Neji mengeksplorasi segala yang ada di mulutnya, Sasuke sudah takluk karena pesona Neji dan aroma tubuhnya yang berbau seperti white lily itu. Ciuman Neji dari detik- detik semakin liar dan dominan. Posisi mereka yang semula berdiri dibalik meja kasir kini sudah merosot ke kaki meja. Untung saja meja kasir itu bagian bawahnya tertutup jadi adegan itu tidak bisa dilihat dari luar minimarket. Setelah beberapa menit Mendominasi, akhirnya ia melepaskan bibir Sasuke karena kebutuhan mereka akan oksigen. Mereka berdua terengah-engah. Namun Neji tidak berhenti, bibir manis itu mengecup dagu Sasuke dan terus turun ke leher jenjangnya. Sasuke ketagihan setiap Neji melakukan hal itu kepadanya. Tangan putih Neji meraba-raba punggung Sasuke hingga tiba di celananya. Perlahan ia buka kancing celana Sasuke dan resletingnya sambil bibirnya terus menciumi leher, tengkuk dan bibir kekasihya itu. "Ahh…"Sasuke mendesah setelah merasakan tangan hangat neji kini menyelip didalam celana dalamnya. Miliknya yang sudah sedari tegang karena ciuman dan rabaan Neji kini dipijat Neji dengan perlahan. "Ahh.. Nej..i..haa…bagaim..ana..Ah!...a..ada..nh..yang da..tang?" Tanya Sasuke yang sekuat tenaga untuk tidak mendesah namun gagal.

"Teme!!!!!!" belum sempat Neji menjawab, Naruto membuka pintu minimarket itu. Sasuke panik dan bingung langsung saja berdiri dibalik meja kasir setinggi perutnya itu tanpa sempat mengancingkan celananya. "Apa lagi Naruto" Sasuke mencoba memasang muka setenang mungkin agar naruto tidak curiga. "Teme aku lupa beli kertas manila buat tugas besok!" Naruto langsung saja berjalan ke bagian alat tulisa dan memilih kertas-kertas yang ada di sana. Sasuke sedikit merasa lega karena ia tak harus berhadapan langsung dengan Naruto tepat setelah adegan Neji barusan. "Ah!" Saske yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Naruto dikagetkan oleh tangan Neji yang menurunkan celana kerja+celana dalamnya sebatas lutut. Kontan Sasuke lang sung memandang Neji yang ada di bawah meja kasirnya itu.

"Sssstt…, diamlah Sasuke! Jangan sampai Naruto menyadari kalau aku ada di sini!" Neji berbicara pada Sasuke yang wajahnya sudah marah seperti tomat. Belum sempat Sasuke melancarkan protesnya, Naruto mendekat ke meja kasir sambil membawa gulungan-gulungan kertas manila dan beberapa spidol.

"Teme ini barangnya, habis berapa?" Tanya Naruto yang tak pernah habis ceranya itu.

"Bent…Ah!" Sasuke tidak sengaja mendesah karena tiba-tiba Neji yang ada di bawah meja itu menggenggam miliknya dam memasukkannya ke dalam mulut hangatnya.

"Teme? Kau tak apa-apa? Mukamu merah sekali?" naruto heran dengan temannya itu yang kini sedang menunduk dan berekspresi aneh itu.

"Teme? Ada pa di bawah?" Naruto yang penasaran itu melangkah lebih dekat ke meja kasir Sasuke. Sasuke reflek memajukan dirinya sehingga perutnya menempel pada tepi meja kasirnya agar keberadaan Neji yang ada di bawah sana tidak diketahui. Namun sayangnya hal tersebut justru membuat miliknya yang di mulut Neji masuk lebih dalam dan memicu Sasuke untuk mendesah lagi.

"Bentar .to…" Sasuke benar-benar panik dan bergairah pada saat yang sama gara-gara ulah Neji yang menciumi, menjilat, memijat, dan mengulum miliknya itu. Dengan konsentrasi yang tinggal setengah sasuke menghitung belanjaan naruto. Bibirnya dikatupkannya sekuat tenaga agar tidak mengeluarkan desahan nikmatnya di depan Naruto yang kini hanya memandanginya bingung. Setelah beberapa menit berusaha keras mengoperasikan mesin kasir dengan wajar, akhirnya belanjaan tersebut dimasukkan tas plastic dan diserahkan pada Naruto, "Nnih..nh..... ribu".

"Teme kau benar benar tak apa-apa kan?" Tanya naruto lagi sambil menyerahkan uang dua puluh ribuan ke sasuke.

"i..ya" jawab Sasuke sekenanya. Gairahnya benar-benar memuncak. Kakinya sedari tadi sudah bergetar karena tak kuat dengan sentuhan, pijatan, kuluman dan gigitan lembut neji pada kemaluannya itu sehingga Sasuke harus bepegangan kuat pada tepi meja, tetap dengan memasang tampang jaimnya agar Naruto tak curiga.

"Eh Teme, Neji mana ya? Sedari tadi aku ga liat dia. Apa dia sedang di dalam?" Tanya Naruto polos sambil menunjuk pintu gudang barang di minimarket itu. Sasuke yang sudah nyaris diambang batas itu hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala sambil menyerahkan kembalian Naruto. "Oh ya sudah kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya sasuke!" naruto mengambil kembalianya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar, berjalan kembali menuju rumahnya yang terletak beberapa blok saja dari sana.

"Nnne..jii! Sudahh..Ahhhhhhh!", sasuke yang baru saja mau menarik kepala Neji dari kemaluannya mendesah keras karena hisapan Neji yang kuat. "Ahhh…mnhhh..AHHH!" desahan itu terdengar lagi ketika sasuke merasakan bahwa apa yang ditahannya dari tadi lepas begitu saja. Cairan panasnya memenuhi mulut neji sehingga menetes sedikit ke lantai. Badannya tiba-tiba merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa dan merasa lemas. Neji yang sudah puas mendapatkan makan tengah malamnya itu melepaskan kemaluan Sasuke dan menahan tubuh sasuke yang mulai limbung karena lemas. "Neji kau jahat!" Sasuke memukul ringan pada pemuda yang baru saja memuaskan dirinya itu. "yah sekali-kali taka pa-apa kan??" Neji menggendongnya dan meletakkan sasuke di atas sofa kecil untuk karyawan minimarket itu. "istirahatlah, biar aku yang jaga minimarket", neji mengecup lembut dahi pemuda bermata onyx itu dan menyelimutinya. Sasuke yang memang lelah sejak awal hanya mengangguk saja. Neji tersenyum dan meninggalkan Sasuke untuk kembali berjaga di minimarket.

'Sasuke…' neji menggenggam dadanya kuat-kuat mencoba menetralisir gairah di dalam dirinya. Sebenarnya selama ini Neji belum pernah 'memasuki' ukenya itu karena Neji takut jika neji justru akan menyakiti Sasuke. Namun, untuk hal-hal seperti tadi memang sering neji lakukan karena pada dasarnya sebagai seme Neji lebih suka memuaskan sasuke. Neji berjalan menuju wastafel dan mencuci mukanya, ia ingin sekali mencuci otaknya dari pikiran kotor. 'Sudah Neji bertahanlah! Kau seme yang pengertian! Jangan sampai uke mu kesakitan karena ulahmu!" seru Neji pada dirinya sendiri sambil terus mengatur nafasnya gar bisa perfikir lebih jernih.

TBC

Hooo Lemon panas-lemon panas seribuan segelas!!!! –ditimpuk-

Akhirnya selesai juga Ze bikin lemon pertama Ze!

Bagaimana? Ada saran dan komentar?

Review nya sangat ditunggu Ze!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Akhirnya bikin terusan niy fic! Capek! Habis mengurusi festival sekolah memang sangat melelahkan! oh ya, fic ni dipersembahkan buat karinuzumaki-chan yang dah mau kasih saran buat Ze and Lopelope-chan yang mau ngluangin waktunya buat koreksi fic-nya Ze! Makasih buanyak juga buat temen-temen author yang lain yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk memberi saran dan review!

Niy persembahan rasa asam! Selamat membaca!

Midnight Lust

Chapter 2

"Mmmmh…ngh..Neji," Sasuke mendesah kecil merasakan jari jemari kekasihnya menelusuri sepanjang garis tulang punggungnya, mengusap dan mengelus lembut. Bibir Neji yang ranum tidak menyia-nyiakan lekuk leher dan garis dagu Sasuke, dikecupnya dan dihisapnya bau tubuh Sasuke yang menguar dari sana, semakin membuatnya bergairah.

"Ahhh~," desahan itu terdengar lagi di ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas. Ruangan berukuran 3x4 meter tempat para karyawan beristirahat, menjadi istana desahan-desahan serta liukan-liukan erotis yang muncul spontan dari tubuh Sasuke. Semua ini memang tidak lepas dari kemahiran Neji memuaskan partnernya sekaligus teman tidur dan kekasihnya itu. Lidah Neji terus bergerak turun menuju sepasang tonjolan yang ada di dada bidang Sasuke. Pertama-tama ia jilat sedikit tonjolan itu, merasakan mendapat respon dari pemuda berambut raven yang kini ada dibawahnya, ia tersenyum. Ia ulangi jilatan itu. Namun tidak hanya jilatan, perlahan ia putar-putar lidahnya dan sesekali menghisap puting Sasuke yang kemerah-merahan. Tangannya yang tadi ada di punggung Sasuke, kini dengan terampil dan lihai membuka kancing celana Sasuke dan menyelipkan jari-jari lentiknya diantara celana dalam dan kemaluan Sasuke. "Mmph…mmhh..," Sasuke merintih dalam ciuman Neji yang panas dan dalam, saat tangan Neji mengmijat kemaluan Sasuke, membawa getaran-getaran halus ke dalam otaknya yang menghasilkan kenikmatan. "Mm…! Ne-ji..," Neji mempercepat pijatan dan remasan yang semakin membuat Sasuke tenggelam dalam kenikmatan yang memabukkan. Sasuke merasakan seluruh kenikmatan, dan panas yang ia rasakan berkumpul di satu titik di selangkangannya. Ia nyaris tidak bisa menahan apa yang ingin keluar dari tubuh mulusnya itu. "Ahhh… Neji… Ah! ..tidak ku-at!," mendengar hal itu kocokan, remasan, pijatan Neji semakin diperbesar intesitasnya, semakin dipercepat. "Neji1 Neji! Ahhhhhh!" akhirnya cairan putih kental itu keluar dengan lancarnya dari lubang kemaluan Sasuke. Membawa sensasi nikmat yang tiada tara, sehingga tubuh Sasuke masih bergetar-getar dan menggelinjal liar seusai puncak orgasme yang baru saja Neji ukir padanya. Sasuke terengah-engah dan jantungnya berdetak cepat. Pandangannya yang beberapa detik yang lalu kabur karena kenikmatan itu kini sudah semakin jelas. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan memandang wajah Neji yang kini duduk disampingnya, menunggu Sasuke merasa sanggup lagi untuk meneruskan pergulatan erotis diantara mereka.

Neji memandang Sasuke dengan gairah yang sangat memuncak. Kemaluannya sejak tadi sudah berdenyut-denyut dan mengeluarkan pre-cumnya, menandakan bahwa ia sudah nyaris tidak kuat dan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk segera melepaskan apa yang membuncah dan bergejolak pada dirinya. Sasuke kini sudah bisa mengatur nafasnya dengan baik. Mata onyx yang mempesona itu memandang mata lavender dan pandangan itu terus berjan menuju celana kerja yang Neji gunakan. Sasuke berdiri dari sofa tempatnya terbaring beberapa menit yang lalu dengan terhuyung-huyung. Ia dekati Neji. Dikecupnya bibir Neji yang terkatup itu dan dijilatnya. Meminta izin untuk bisa mengeksplorasi mulut Neji. Neji membuka sedikit bibirnya dan otot tebal itu sudah ada di dalam mulut Neji. Lidah itu menari di langit-langit dan mengajak lidah Neji ikut berdansa dengannya. Suara saliva yang teraduk dalam mulut menambah temperatur ruangan yang semakin 'panas'. Tak hanya lidah sasuke yang menari, namun jemari-jemari lentiknya juga sudah menari di celana Neji. Kemaluan Neji yang masih terbungkus celana kerja itu diremas Sasuke dengan keras dan membuat Neji melenguh nikmat. Ia akhiri ciuman panas itu dan berkonsentarasi untuk membuka celana kerja neji+celana dalamnya. Sasuke berlutut di depan sofa tempat Neji duduk, diantara dua kaki Neji yang melebar didepan wajahnya. Wajah putih Sasuke yang minim ekspresi itu kini dipenuhi rona merah saat ia berhasil mengeluarkan kemaluan Neji yang besar dan tegang itu dari sangkarnya. Sasuke memandang ujung kepala kemaluan Neji, terlihatlah cairan bening yang terus keluar dari benda itu membuat kemaluan Neji mengkilat. Penasaran pada rasanya, Sasuke menjilat ujung benda itu dengan gerakan memutar. Membuat Neji mengeluarkan rintihan yang jarang sekali ia perdengarkan dengan keras. Sasuke diam sejenak, menganalisis rasa yang didapat indera pencecapnya dan mendapati bahwa Neji memiliki rasa yang enak. Sedikit gurih dan asin. Ingin mendapatkan rasa itu lagi, Sasuke dengan beraninya memasukkan seluruh kepala penis Neji. Ia hisap, kulum sembari memijat buah zakar Neji. "Mmh.. Sasukee…," Neji memandang pemandangan erotis dengan nafas tersengal. Keringat mulai membasahi tubuhya yang indah dan proporsional. Sasuke terus menaik-turunkan kepalanya, menghisap dan memijat lebih keras seolah ingin mendapatkan semua tubuh Neji. Nafas Neji semakin pendek, ia nyaris tak sanggup lagi bertahan. Akhirnya ia menarik kepala Sasuke dari penisnya. Sasuke hendak memprotes namun hal itu tak bisa ia sampaikan saat Neji menarik tubuhya kembali keatas sofa. Neji mengangkat dan melebarkan kaki Sasuke. Ia posisikan kemaluannya tepat dibawah lubang Sasuke yang sudah merekah, tanda bahwa Sasuke sendiri sangat bergairah. Neji mendorong pinggul Sasuke sehingga kemaluannya yang besar itu melesak masuk anus Sasuke. "AHHHHHHH!," Sasuke berteriak antara terkejut, sakit dan nikmat. Neji menutup matanya merasakan sensasi yang diberikan otot-otot Sasuke yang meremas halus kejantanannya. Merasa Sasuke sudah bisa menerima keberadaannya, Neji mulai mendorong pinggulnya keatas. "Ah!......Ahhh!," Sasuke tak bisa menahan suaranya. Semuanya begitu lepas sekarang. Neji menuntun Sasuke menaiki tangga-tangga kenikmatan dari tempo pelan hingga semakin cepat. Merasa tidak sabar, Neji memegang pinggul Sasuke dan membantu Sasuke untuk bergerak diatas kemaluannya. Semakin cepat dan semakin cepat. Suara benturan antara pinggul Neji dan pantat Sasuke menambah semarak suasana. Neji terus memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi yang ada di wajah kekasihnya. Ia lepaskan satu tangan dari pinggul Sasuke dan meremas kejantanan Sasuke tang sejak tadi juga sudah mengeluarkan pre-cum yang sangat banyak di perut Neji. Diremas dan dikocoknya benda itu dengan tempo yang sesuai dengan hentakan pinggul dan kemaluan neji yang ada di dalam lubang Sasuke. "Ahhhh! Ngh! Mmmm! Neji-…Neji!" Sasuke meneriakkan nama Neji bagaikan mantra yang membuatnya semakin melambung dalam surga duniawi. Merasa seolah Sasuke memohon padanya, Neji semakin mempercepat tempo permainan. "Neji…Ne ..Mpfh..AHHHHH~!" Sasuke melengkungkan punggungnya. Matanya terpejam. Pendegarannya seolah memudar selama beberapa detik sehingga teriakannya yang sangat keras itu tidak terdengar. Cairan kental Neji yang terus Neji tahan sejak tadi akhirnya keluar memenuhi rongga tubuh Sasuke. Memberikan impuls-impuls kenikmatan pada setiap sel saraf yang mereka miliki.

***

"AHHHH~…!" Sasuke merintih keras seiring kesadarannya kembali. Ia membuka matanya. Keringat memenuhi tubuhnya yang terbaring di ranjangnya. Ia duduk di ranjang sambil terengah-engah. "Sial!" ia mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri setelah menyadari bahwa selangkangannya dan celana dalamnya sudah sangat basah. Ia baru saja mengalami hal yang paling memalukan dan tidak senonoh dalam kehidupan Uchiha muda. Sasuke menurunkan kakinya dari ranjang. Tubuhnya masih merasakan getaran-getaran pasca orgasme yang terjadi padanya TANPA adanya sedikitpun sentuhan Neji kekasihnya tercinta padanya. Atau lebih tepatnya lagi ia orgasme sangat kuat di saat ia memimpikan Neji bercinta dengannya. 'Sial! Bagaimana bisa aku bermimpi seerotis itu!' Sasuke bertanya dalam hati sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Sesampainya di kamar mandi ia melepaskan semua bajunya dan celana dalamnya yang basah itu dan melemparkan semuanya ke keranjang pakaian kotor. Ia menyalakan shower dan menikmati tetes-tetes air dingin yang membasahi seluruh badannya. Sasuke larut kembali pada mimpinya barusan, sungguh ia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang 'lubangnya' belum pernah dijamah siapapun bermimpi seperti itu dan dari mimpinya Sasuke menyadari bahwa Sasuke sangat menikmatinya. Pikirannya melintas pada kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, saat ia dan Neji bercumbu tengah malam ditempat kerja part timenya. 'Pasti gara-gara kejadian itu sehingga pikiranku seliar dan sekotor ini' ucap Sasuke dalam hati. Tiba-tiba ia mengibaskan rambut basahnya dengan frustasi. Frustasi karena tiba-tiba saja otaknya yang cerdas penasaran seberapa nikmatnya kah bercinta itu? Apakah senikmat orgasme yang ia dapatkan tadi?

Sasuke menuangkan shampoo di tangannya dan mengusapnya ke rambut halus miliknya. Masih tetap tenggelam dalam pikirannya, Sasuke mengingat-ingat bahwa ia dan Neji sudah sering sekali melakukan percumbuan di tempat-tempat luar biasa dan disaat-saat luar biasa juga seperti saat ia kerja sambilan bersama di tengah malam, di dapur minimarket tempatnya bekerja, di ruang kuliah saat jam kuliah sudah selesai dan masih banyak lagi, namun semua yang mereka lakukan hanya bercumbu, bukan bercinta. Ia pernah mendengar dari mantan-mantan pacar Neji sebelumnya seperti Gaara misalnya, berkata bahwa Neji adalah orang yang sangat bernafsu dan selalu dominan dan hebat di ranjang. Entah mengapa ia merasa sedikit sedih. 'Apa Neji mencintaiku? Apa Neji tidak bernafsu melihat tubuhku? Apa aku terlihat kurang bisa memuaskan dirinya di ranjang sehingga Neji sama sekali tak mau bercinta denganku bahkan sekali saja selama ini? ' pertanyaaan-pertanyaan itu terus saja muncul dalam pikiran Sasuke. 'Apa sebenarnya Neji masih mencintai Gaara?' pikiran itu sukses membuat Sasuke sedih dan sangat penasaran ingin bertemu Neji, menjelasakan semuanya dan meminta kejelasan atas semua memori antara Neji dan Gaara beberapa hari yang lalu yang entah mengapa sekarang mencuat kembali di otaknya.

TBC

Ohhohohohoooo…. *tawa setan mesum*

Bagaimana tanggapan anda lemon beneran yang sudah saya buat ini?

Sangat ditunggu komentar dan saran serta reviewnya! *Ze menjulurkan tangan meminta review*


	3. Chapter 3

Hmmm… dengan indahnya Ze lupa kalo fic ini blom Ze update *digampar*

Dan akhirnya malah diingetin, dan dengan nista Ze baru nyadar….

Ya uda de...

Ini de sajian dari Ze!

Midnight Lust

Chapter 3

Di kamar mandi berporselen biru muda, seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang sedang berdiri dibawah shower yang meneteskan jutaan air hangat ke tubuhnya yang panas, menebarkan aura erotis. Matanya terpejam, namun pikirannya telah melihat segalanya. Tetesan air hangat yang mengalir menuruni lekukan-lekukan tubuhnya menambah nafsu pada dirinya. Tangannya yang putih menarik-narik lembut rambut coklat panjangnya. Tangan indah itu terus menuruni pahatan tubuhnya, meraba raba dan menekan-nekan bagian sensitif pada dadanya sambil membayangkan seorang pemuda yang telah menjadi candu dalam pikirannya.

'_Sasuke...,'_ pemuda itu menyebut dalam hati.

'_Bibirmu yang __indah..., merekah, nikmat..'_

'_Aroma tubuhmu yang manis..., garis dagumu yang lembut, leher dan dadamu yang sensitif.,'_ pikiran pemuda itu menggambarkan sketsa yang memabukkan.

'_Tanganmu yang halus dan kuat,... putingmu yang kemerahan, keras karena kau bergairah padaku..,'_ pemuda itu memainkan kedua tangannya di dadanya yang bidang dan lehernya. Air hangat yang terus menetes dengan lembut di tubuh eloknya membuat sketsa yang ada dipikirannya semakin jelas.

'_Sasuke..,'_ tangan lentik itu menuruni tubuhnya lebih jauh. Memegang pusat kenikmatannya.

'_Pahamu yang halus, kejantananmu yang __telah terlumuri cairan bening, wajahmu yang memerah menahan malu..,'_ Pemuda itu mengocok benda miliknya yang ia genggam dengan perlahan.

"Shhh," ia mendesis pelan, kenikmatan semu yang indah, kepuasan semu yang menggoda.

'_Sasuke..,'_

'_Lubangmu yang hangat, sempit, sesak dan sangat nikmat..,'_ pemuda itu memejamkan mata lebih erat, genggaman tangannya lebih erat, temponya pun lebih cepat.

"Sasuke.. mph...," bibir tipis itu mengeluarkan desahan yang tertahan.

'_Sasuke, tubuhmu memerah, bibirmu terbuka dan mengeluarkan desahan desahan keras'_

'_Kau genggam erat bed cover, sambil terus meneriakkan namaku, meminta lebih, meminta kepuasan yang berlimpah'_

'_Sasuke'_

'_Kau membuatku semakin bernafsu, aku bergerak semakin cepat dalam tubuhmu yang hangat dan sempit, membuatmu mengejang'_

'_Sasuke.., kedua __kakimu mengait erat pinggulku, rektum mu mencengkram erat kemaluanku'_

'_Aku melihatmu menegang dan meneriakan namaku dengan lantang'_

'_Sasuke'_

'_Sasuke..'_

'_Sas...'_

"Ahhhh!" pemuda itu bersandar pada dinding kamar mandi, menahan tubuhnya, sari-sari kenikmatan keluar dengan lancar, membuat nafasnya memburu dibawah rintik-rintik air shower yang terus jatuh. Pemuda tampan itu membukan mata lavendernya yang mempesona, rasa malu sedikit terbesit pada hatinya. Namun, nafsunya sungguh tak tertahankan setiap kali ia berjumpa kekasihnya, Sasuke.

*#*

Pemuda bermata lavender itu berjalan menuju kamarnya, Hp nya yang sedari tadi memanggilnya, menampilkan nama yang ia harapkan.

"Halo.., ada apa Sas?"

"Neji..."

"Mmm? Ada apa?" pemuda bernama Neji itu mengfokuskan pendengarannya.

"Bisa aku ke apartemenmu sekarang?" suara itu menyiratkan ketidakyakinan.

Neji terdiam sejenak, ia sedikit heran pada kata-kata kekasihnya yang biasanya selalu tegas dan cuek, "Ok, aku tunggu!"

"Bye"

"Bye", Neji menutup Hp ungu tua miliknya. Dahinya sedikit berkerut, hatinya sedikit bertanya tapi semua itu ia tepis, lebih baik ia merasa senang karena kekasihnya tercinta akan mengunjunginya.

*#*

Suara langkah tak terdengar dari pemuda berambut hitam, bermata onyx yang berawan keraguan. Entah kenapa hatinya berdebar-debar. Ia akan menguji segala hipotesis yang dimilikinya pada partner dan kekasihnya tercinta, Neji.

Tangan pucat itu menekan bel apartemen Neji, membiarkan sedikit rasa tak nyaman keluar dari otaknya, namun tekadnya yang tegas telah mengurungnya kembali.

Neji membuka pintu apartemennya, membuka setiap inchi keberadaan makhluk yang ia cintai,"Sasuke, ayo masuk!" wajahnya memoleskan senyum, ia senang.

Kedua makhluk menyilaukan itu berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Neji mengambil tumpukan koleksi game nya dan mereka bermain game berdua sambil sesekali menyeruput cola dingin. Wajah Sasuke yang mungkin terlihat biasa saja, terus tertawa dan bertingkah seolah tak ada-apa-apa, tidak bisa membohongi Neji yang selalu teliti dan perhatian. Tapi Neji sendiri tak mau menanyai Sasuke, ia tak mau memaksa orang lain mengatakan hal yang tidak ingin dikatakannya. Ia menunggu tiap gesture Sasuke, ia penasaran, tapi punya cukup kesabaran untuk menahannya. Ia masih menunggu. Entah kenapa, Neji merasa sesuatu akan terjadi setelah ini.

*#*

"Wah.. Sas! Hujan!" Neji menunjukkan jarinya pada jendela kacanya yang menampakkan pemandangan titik-titik air yang jatuh dari langit. "Ah, iya.," Sasuke menjawab dengan biasa saja. Sasuke memandang Neji yang masih menatap jendelanya, memperhatikan tetesan air yang berubah derajad kemiringannya karena hembusan angin. Lama ia memandangngi wajah sempurna Neji hingga akhirnya bibir tipisnya mengalunkan sebuah kata.

"Neji..," Sasuke memanggil Neji lirih namun cukup keras untuk bisa didengar. Neji mengalihkan pandangan dari jendelanya ke wajah tampan partnernya. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya,"Ada apa?".

"Umm...," Sasuke memandang telapak tangannya yang saling bertaut gelisah. Ia memandang lagi wajah Neji yang masih menatap padanya.

"Aku mau..,"

Neji memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, mengfokuskan lagi konsentrasinya.

"Aku mau kita ber..cin..ta...," Sasuke tertunduk malu. Wajahnya merah padam. Perlahan Sasuke membuka tiap kancing yang saling berkait di kain berjahit miliknya. Sasuke menatap Neji dengan pandangan yang tak terdefinisikan. Neji yang mendengar dan melihat hal itu hanya bisa membeku, setelah berhasil mencerna perkataan Sasuke dalam otaknya.

Beberapa detik berlalu, akhirnya Neji bisa memulihkan lagi daya pikirnya. Ia menarik nafas panjang.

"Ahhh, hujan ya? Bentar telponkan taksi ya Sas!" Neji tiba-tiba saja berdiri menuju Hp yang terletak lima meter dari tempatnya duduk. Sasuke yang tak mengerti atas respon Neji memegang pergelangan tangan kanannya, ia tak mau Neji mengalihkan pembicaraan apalagi dalam suasana seperti ini.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau mengalihkan pembicaraan?" dahi Sasuke sedikit berkerut, tanda ia tak suka. Jari-jemarinya sudah berhenti melepas kancingnya. Neji hanya diam membisu, tawaran Sasuke adalah hal yang sangat menggiurkan, tapi ini adalah suatu judi yang harus ia lakukan.

"A..aku," Neji hanya bisa mengatakan satu kata sebelum Sasuke menyusul dengan kata-kata lain.

"Kenapa? Apa karena Gaara, Ji?"

'Gaara?' Neji mengernyitkan dahinya, tanda tak mengerti.

"Sebegitukah kau tak mau bercinta denganku Neji?" Sasuke memandang Neji, sungguh ia tak mengerti jalan pikiran Neji.

Sasuke memalingkan muka, lekas berdiri dan berlari menuju pintu keluar meninggalkan Neji yang masih terduduk membisu..

.

*#*

Sasuke berlari dibawah hujan yang mengucur dengan deras tanpa arah tanpa tujuan. Ia merasa malu, bingung, marah, tak habis pikir, kenapa Neji bisa menolaknya, padahal mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang sedang mesra. Wajahnya panas, nafasnya sesak, tak terasa tetesan air hujan itu bercampur air matanya sendiri.

'Apa karena Gaara?'

'Apa semua yang aku duga, ternyata benar?'

Sasuke memandang lagit yang mendung, tanpa ekspresi ditengah derasnya hujan yang masih terus membasahi tubuhnya, berharap bisa memberinya jawaban.

*#*

Neji memandang hujan yang masih saja belum berhenti, hatinya kacau, tapi ia cukup bersabar menata lagi hatinya. Ia harus bertahan, harus bertahan. Neji ingin memanggil Sasuke, menyeretnya dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya, bercinta dengannya, namun ia harus menahan itu semua, bahkan disaat terburukpun, hingga waktunya tiba.

"Sabarlah Sasuke, sebentar lagi.."

TBC

Hore! Udah jadi!

Entah kenapa, mood Be My Only Whore nya kok kebawa ya?

Yasudah lah,…

Do you mind to review?


	4. Chapter 4

Maafkan Ze yang menelantarkan fic ini begitu lama... m(_._)m

Jujur saja, Ze sudah lama pengen update fic ini, tapi apa boleh buat, tak sempat~~~

Langsung aja deh kalo gitu (^.^)

Midnight Lust

Chapter 4

Keheningan merayap, membekukan hati yang sedang kacau. Hempasan angin yang bersatu dengan tetesan air hujan tidak membuat segalanya semakin baik. Bulir-bulir memori mengoyak rasa. Tak perduli terpaan daun-daun yang membentur tubuhnya yang ringkih, pemilik mata pualam itu terus saja berlari tanpa jeda.

"Sudah..."

Sasuke berbisik pelan pada dirinya sendiri. Jari-jemari kurusnya mengusap ringan kedua bola matanya sambil bernafas panjang. Ia tak mau menangis lagi, seperti bukan Uchiha saja.

"Hhh.."

Tapi ternyata, usahanya sia-sia. Mata cantik yang berpendar pekat itu tak mau menurut. Dadanya berdentum kencang hingga membuat wajahnya memerah menahan segala emosi. Harga diri seolah runtuh.

"Harusnya aku tak pernah meminta..."

Kaki-kaki jenjang itu memperlambat langkahnya, seirama dengan hujan yang memperkecil butirannya. Sasuke tak berminat untuk pulang. Sendirian akan membuatnya semakin galau. Sebenarnya, hati Sasuke tidak sepenuhnya sedih atau benci ke Neji. Entahlah, antara malu, takut, kecewa bercampur aduk tak menentu.

Langkah-langkahnya yang semakin melambat membawanya ke suatu tempat yang indah dan penuh kenangan. Tempat itu masih sama. Pepohonan hijau yang rindang, bunga-bunga tulip yang masih kuncup, kolam kecil yang penuh ikan koi, semuanya tak ada yang berubah. Tempat yang serupa saat Neji menyatakan cintanya pada Sasuke.

Perlahan, tubuh yang bergetar karena dingin itu mendudukan diri di bangku kayu dekat kolam. Mata hitam pekatnya yang menawan itu kini memandang kosong.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan setelah ini?"

Bibir pucat itu berujar diantara suara daun yang terkoyak tetes-tetes air. Ia merasakan getaran di saku pahanya, sepertinya ada panggilan masuk. Sasuke melihat nama yang tertera di layar.

Neji...

Benda itu kembali ia masukan ke sakunya, tak perduli getarannya yang tiada henti. Mungkin mudah untuknya memaafkan Neji, tapi harga dirinya sudah terlanjur tercabik. Sasuke merasa tak punya muka lagi untuk bertemu bahkan berbicara dengan Neji.

*#*

"Sungguh tak terduga"

Suara rendah merayap ke gendang telinga pemilik mata sewarna kecubung itu. Bayang-bayang yang tadi gelap, seakan memudar seiring munculnya tubuh solid di pandangan mata.

"Tak kukira adikku bisa meminta hal seperti itu"

Laki-laki dengan ikatan rambut di tengkuknya berjalan santai sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Kecewa Neji?"

Lagi, pemilik rambut hitam gelap itu tertawa geli, sama sekali tak peduli suasana hati Neji yang berantakan.

"Diamlah Itachi!"

Kesal akan suara canda dan tertawaan yang ia dengar, Neji berteriak keras. Mata tajamnya yang memandang nun jauh melalui jendela, terus mencari-cari keberadaan lelaki lain berambut hitam dan bermata pualam, nyaris identik dengan orang yang ada di belakangnya saat ini.

Tak peduli bentakan keras yang ditujukan padanya, pemuda yang juga berambut panjang itu berjalan mendekati Neji. Mata onyx nya memandangi raut Neji. Ia tahu, pemuda di hadapannya ini sangat menyesal dan juga khawatir.

"Sudahlah, ia takkan apa-apa. Dia kan adikku!"

Yang diajak bicara hanya mendelik tak suka. Tanpa banyak bicara, tangan putih milik Neji menyambar gadget ungu tuanya dalam gerakan kasar, kemudian jari-jemarinya menari abstrak sebelum benda ungu itu ditempelkan ke telinganya.

"Ayo angkat!"

Neji seolah berujar pada angin saat sambungan telepon seluler di seberang sana terputus.

Itachi hanya memandangi ringan orang yang sedang bingung di sebelahnya itu. Butir pualamnya ikut memandang keluar, mengamati awan yang masih bewarna kelabu.

"Tenanglah, bagaimanapun hanya hal itu yang bisa kau lakukan. Ini judi, ingat? Kau harus kalahkan ego dan nafsumu, kalau tidak, Uchiha Fugaku–sama itu tak akan pernah mengakuimu sebagai kekasih Sasuke," bibir itu terdiam sejenak setelah mengucapkan kata-kata sarkastik.

"Mmm... salahmu sendiri juga sih! Siapa suruh berkata penuh tantangan seperti itu," suara rendah kembali terdengar. Senyum terlengkung antara simpati dan mengolok.

Si rambut coklat panjang yang masih bingung dengan benda ungu itu tak mengindahkan Itachi. Ia sangat bingung dan khawatir. Setiap panggilan itu terhubung, tak ada yang mengangkatnya. Hatinya takut jika terjadi sesuatu, sesuatu yang tidak ia inginkan.

*#*

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Sealun suara terdengar ramah, mengusik lamunan kosong pemilik mata seindah mutiara hitam itu. Kepala Sasuke yang sedari tadi menunduk, kini suda menegadah dengan sempurna, mencari siapa yang berani mengganggunya di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Sai?"

"Hai! Lama tak jumpa!"

Pemuda berambut hitam legam dengan senyuman yang melengkung indah itu duduk di sebelah Sasuke, tak perduli Sasuke yang kini tercengang menatapnya. Sedetik menyadari kalau dirinya terus memandangi Sai, Sasuke membuang pandangannya. Ia tak mengerti, bagaimana bisa pemuda itu ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Terkejut?" Sai mengamati perubahan ekspresi Sasuke, "Aku baru datang dari Jerman 2 minggu yang lalu, dan tiba-tiba saja ingin pergi ke sini. Eh, ternyata malah berjumpa dengan orang yang tak terduga."

"Ohh..."

Sasuke hanya menanggapi seadanya. Ia sedang tidak ingin untuk mengobrol dan berbasa-basi saat ini.

"Sasuke.."

Keheningan ganjil menyelimuti mereka. Tubuh pucat dengan lengkung senyum yang tak pernah pudar itu memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan aneh. Ada perasaan yang menggebu di hatinya. Bertahun-tahun di luar negeri pun ternyata tak merubah perasaan itu.

"Mengamati tempat ini yang tak pernah berubah, aku jadi ingat hari itu"

Sai berujar tenang. Matanya menerawang jauh tak berfokus, mengingat-ingat memori yang telah lampau.

"Seharusnya kamu tidak memutuskan hubungan kita."

Kontan Sasuke menatap wajah Sai, tidak menyangka hal yang sudah lama itu diungkit lagi disaat mereka berjumpa pertama kali setelah sekian lama berselang.

"Karena ternyata, hingga kini aku masih mencintaimu."

*#*

Sudah nyaris setengah jam Neji sibuk berkutat dengan telepon selularnya, namun itu semua tak membuahkan hasil.

'Ahh, sudahlah! Mungkin sedang mandi.'

Neji mencoba untuk berfikir positif, tak mau tergesa-gesa dan membuatnya bersikap tak dewasa. Itu semua hanya akan akan membuat Fugaku semakin tidak bisa mempercayakan Sasuke padanya.

'Ugh.. Uchiha Fugaku...'

Tiba-tiba sosok laki-laki paruh baya itu terbayang di ingatannya, membuatnya merinding.

**Flashback...**

"Huh?"

Sasuke sedikit tertegun ketika mengetahui kalau pintu apartemannya tak terkunci. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 01.45 am di jam tangannya. Ini sudah larut malam, tak mungkin Itachi, kakak satu-satunya yang juga memiliki kunci apartemennya ini, berkunjung. Ia ingat sekali kebiasaan Itachi yang selalu menginap di rumah Deidara setiap malam minggu, seperti saat ini.

"Lalu siapa?"

"Apanya siapa?" pemuda berambut panjang yang berdiri di belakangnya menyahut penuh tanda tanya melihat kekasihnya yang tidak segera masuk, malah mematung di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Neji, sia.."

Belum tuntas Sasuke berbicara, pintu apartemen itu tiba-tiba terbuka, menampilkan sesosok laki-laki paruh baya yang menatap tajam ke mata putranya yang sama-sama bewarna hitam legam seperti dirinya.

"A..ayah?"

Sasuke menatap horror orang di hadapannya. Dari seluruh orang yang ia inginkan untuk berjumpa saat ini, orang di hadapannya menempati posisi paling buncit. Bukannya ia durhaka. Ia tetap saja ayahnya –tentu saja-, tapi jika orang yang turut menyumbang DNA tubuhnya ini memergokinnya pulang larut malam dengan Neji, pacarnya, ia tak yakin bisa selamat.

"A..ayah, kapan datang dari Australia?"

Sasuke berujar gugup. Berusaha menutup keberadaan Neji di belakangnya dengan mencari topik obrolan, sementara tangan kanannya mendorong-dorong Neji, berharap Neji mengerti dan segera berbalik pulang.

"Ahh anda ayahnya Sasuke? Saya pacar Sasuke, Neji Hyuuga! Senang berjumpa dengan Anda!"

Tak mengindahkan sinyal-sinyal negatif dari Sasuke, Neji justru maju ke depan dan membungkuk dihadapan Uchiha Fugaku. Tingkah Neji barusan membuat Sasuke ingin berteriak frustasi. Bukannya ia takut ayahnya itu tahu kalau dia itu homo. Sebenarnya Uchiha Fugaku sudah menyadari kalau kedua anak laki-lakinya homo, hanya saja ia takut memperkenalkan pacarnya pada ayahnya. Ia masih ingat kejadian ketika Deidara dibawa Itachi menemui ayahnya, semuanya berakhir dengan ceramah tentang latar belakang, sifat, pekerjaan, tanggung jawab, norma, ancaman, delikan maut, intimidasi dan banyak lagi, membuat pacar Itachi yang manis itu serasa di neraka.

"Sasuke! Masuk! Cepat ke kamar! Ayah ingin berbicara sedikit dengan pacarmu yang senang jalan-jalan sampai larut malam ini," seringai ganas terpampang di wajah tegas Fugaku, membuat anak bungsunya makin ciut.

Sasuke menelan ludah dengan sulit. Nada dingin penuh ancaman membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ia sudah besar, dan sama sekali tak mau di atur-atur, tapi menyanggah Uchiha Fugaku dalam bentuk seperti ini, sama halnya dengan cari mati. Sepertinya semuanya bakal sulit.

"Ba.. baik!"

Perlahan Sasuke melangkah melewati pintu depan apartemennya. Sesekali mata pualamnya melirik-lirik khawatir pada Neji yang entah kenapa tampak begitu tenang.

"Ayo! Cepat!"

Bentakan satu oktaf di atas rata-rata itu sukses membuat Sasuke nyaris terlonjak kaget. Tanpa banyak tingkah lagi ia mengambil langkah seribu menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan kekasihnya sendirian. Di perjalanan menuju kamarnya, Sasuke berdoa semoga Neji diberi keselamatan di luar sana.

Sejenak pintu depan apartemen menjadi sunyi. Derap langkah Sasuke terdengar semakin lirih, membuat suasana semakin hening.

"Ini sudah larut paman, Saya mohon diri du.."

"Lho, kenapa buru-buru? Bukannya jalan-jalan malam itu hobimu? Bagaimana kalau masuk dulu?"

Neji terhenyak, ia baru menyadari nada sarkastik penuh sindiran dari kata-kata calon mertuanya itu. Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat, calon mertuanya itu sudah membukakan pintu apartemen lebih lebar, menyediakan jalan untuknya masuk. Akan sangat tak sopan jika hal itu ditolak. Akhirnya, dengan sedikit was-was, Neji mengayunkan langkahnya ke dalam apartemen yang rapi itu.

"Jadi kamu pacarnya Sasuke?"

"Iya"

"Sejak kapan?"

"Kami sudah dekat sejak sebulan yang lalu."

"Ohh, hebat sekali! Baru sebulan tapi sudah berani mengajak Sasuke keluar hingga larut malam!"

Neji bergerak-gerak gelisah dalam duduknya. Ia tak suka seperti ini. Ia benar-benar merasa terintimidasi terang-terangan.

"Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa!"

"Siapa yang berfikir kalian melakukan apa-apa?"

Wajah Uchiha Fugaku tiba-tiba berubah menjadi semakin serius. Melihat hal itu, Neji hanya mendehem pelan. Sepertinya ia membuat kesalahan lagi.

Dengan kemauan dan tekad yang bulat, akhirnya Neji mencoba untuk menjelaskan.

"Begini Paman, saya minta maaf telah membawa putra Paman hingga selarut ini. Tadi jalanan macet dan mobil saya mogok di jalan."

Alasan klise lancar dibual oleh Neji, sedikit berharap orang tua di depannya ini mau sedikit percaya. Padahal, jika Fugaku tahu kalau mereka berdua baru saja bercumbu di mobil di tempat parkir apartemen ini, mungkin Neji akan hancur berkeping-keping sekarang.

Satu menit berlalu, dan Fugaku sama sekali tidak memberi tanggapan. Kedua matanya terus-terusan menatap tajam sosok berambut cokelat di depan matanya.

"Saya memohon maaf sebesar-besarnya! Saya berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi!"

Akhirnya, Neji menunduk dalam dan meminta maaf. Ia sudah tak tahan selama satu menit penuh ditatap mata hitam yang garang itu.

"Sudah kuduga, Sasuke memang tak tepat mencari seorang kekasih."

Neji terdiam sejenak. Ia merasa tersinggung.

"Maksud Paman?"

"Kamu bukan orang yang dewasa, bertanggung jawab, dan mandiri."

Neji mengernyit tak suka. Ia benar-benar merasa diremehkan.

"Apa yang harus saya lakukan untuk membuktikan kalau saya tepat menjadi kekasih Sasuke? Mandiri? Faktanya saya bekerja paruh waktu di minimarket, menjadi asisten dosen di kampus, bersedia bekerja apapun asal menghasilkan uang, dan menolak orang tua saya untuk membiayai makan saya agar saya bisa menjadi orang yang tidak bergantung pada mereka. Apa lagi pengertian dari 'mandiri' yang kurang?"

Neji nyaris saja kehilangan kesopanannya jika otaknya tidak mengingatkannya dari tadi bahwa orang yang di hadapannya ini adalah calon mertuanya. Uchiha Fugaku sedikit kaget dengan keberanian Neji mengungkapkan dirinya. Sedikit kasar memang, tapi Neji adalah orang pertama yang bisa setegas itu terhadapnya.

"Lalu untuk pengertian dewasa dan bertanggung jawab?" Fugaku menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia ingin tahu lebih jauh kepribadian calon menantunya.

"Apa yang bisa membuat Paman percaya kalau saya adalah orang yang dewasa dan bertanggung jawab?"

Neji balik bertanya pada pemilik mata obsidian itu dengan tenang dan tanpa rasa gentar. Harga dirinya sedang terusik saat ini. Ia tak perduli, bahkan terhadap calon mertuanya sekalipun.

"Apakah satu fakta lagi kalau saya membawa putra Paman malam hari ini dengan utuh dan selamat bisa disebut bertanggung jawab? Dan pengakuan saya yang tidak pernah 'menyentuh' tubuh Sasuke bisa dianggap dewasa?"

Pemuda bermata amethyst sedikit menahan nafasnya saat mengatakan hal itu. Apakah kata-katanya masih bisa dibenarkan kalau nyatanya ia sudah sering 'memanjakan' Sasuke meskipun belum pernah 'memasuki' Sasuke?

Suasana hening lagi. Suara jarum jam yang bergerak memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Baiklah, kalau kamu sangat ingin aku akui sebagai kekasih Sasuke."

Fugaku menghembuskan nafas panjangnya serambi menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa.

"Aku harap kamu bisa membuktikan padaku semua kriteria tadi lebih konkrit. "

Lelaki berambut coklat itu sedikit rileks, sepertinya semua akan menjadi baik.

"Kau tinggal di mana?"

"Di apartemen yang saya sewa," Neji menautkan alisnya, tidak mengerti hubungan pertanyaan Fugaku dengan topik panas yang baru saja mereka bahas.

"Ada berapa kamar di sana?"

"Ada dua kamar dengan satu kamar mandi," Neji semakin tercengang heran.

"Sendiri?"

"Ya"

"Berarti kau tak keberatan kan kalau Itachi kusuruh tinggal di apartemenmu, untuk menjaga dan mengawasi sikap calon adik ipar satu-satunya?"

Uchiha Fugaku menatap puas ekspresi Neji yang campur baur. Jujur saja, Uchiha Fugaku memang tak mau dikalahkan, apalagi oleh calon menantunya.

**End of Flashback...**

Neji menghembuskan nafas dalam-dalam. Memang kesalahannya membiarkan emosi dan harga dirinya ikut bermain dalam menghadapi Uchiha Fugaku.

Sasuke...

Sejurus ia teringat lagi pada kekasihnya yang belum bisa dihubungi. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia mencoba menghubungi kekasihnya. Telepon seluler bewarna ungu yang tipis itu kini sudah menempel di telinganya.

'Halo?'

Neji tersenyum lega, akhirnya panggilannya diangkat juga.

'Sas..'

'_Jangan..'_

Belum selesai Neji memanggil nama Sasuke, tiba-tiba telinga tajamnya menangkap suara orang lain bersama Sasuke di seberang sana. Tanpa bisa dicegah, sambungan itu-pun tiba-tiba terputus.

Neji terdiam sejenak memandangi handphone-nya. Ia mencoba menghubungi sekali lagi, namun tak bisa. Hatinya kini benar-benar khawatir. Siapa yang bersama Sasuke? Apa ia dalam bahaya?

Tak mau mencari resiko, Neji langsung melesat pergi. Meninggalkan Itachi yang terbengong-bengong tak mengerti.

*#*

"Karena ternyata, hingga kini aku masih mencintaimu"

Sasuke tertegun sejenak. Ia nyaris tak mempercayai telinganya. Lebih-lebih ia nyaris tak mempercayai orang di hadapannya itu. Kejadian itu sudah terlampau lama, Sasuke bahkan sudah hampir melupakannya, tapi kenapa dibangkitka lagi memori itu?

"Maafkan aku, Sai. Aku sudah punya orang lain di hatiku"

Sasuke berujar tegas. Semua hal hari ini benar-benar membuatnya tidak mood untuk sedikit memberi rasa kasihan.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan benda di pahanya bergetar ringan untuk kesekian kali. Sesegera mungkin ia keluarkan telepon genggam hitam itu dari sakunya. Entah kenapa, setelah bertemu Sai, ia justru ingin berada di dekat Neji. Ia merasakan firasat yang tak baik.

"Neji.."

Sasuke berujar lirih, rautnya sedikit cerah melihat nama yang tertera di layar benda itu. Ia membiarkan benda itu bergetar lebih lama. Ia bingung, apa yang harus ia katakan pada Neji? Apa?

Setelah bertekad ia akan menurunkan sedikit harga dirinya agar semuanya tak berlarut-larut, ia mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Halo?"

Sasuke sama sekali tak menyadari perubahan raut wajah Sai.

"Jangan.."

Tiba tiba saja tangan pucat Sai menjauhkan telepon seluler itu hingga terjatuh dan masuk ke genangan air dekat mereka duduk.

"Jangan menempatkan orang lain di tempat yang pernah kumiliki, Sasuke.."

Sasuke pun tak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi saat ia rasakan jemari kurus Sai menarik kepalanya. Tanpa Sasuke sadari, kedua bibir mereka sudah saling bertaut.

TBC

(^o^)/ ~ Saya menunggu review beserta saran dan kritik dengan setia..


	5. Chapter 5

Midnight Lust

Chapter 5

By

Zero Reflection

Derap langkah kaki terdengar menggema, memenuhi apartemen yang cukup luas itu ketika pemilik mata kecubung itu berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menyambar kunci mobilnya dan menuju pintu. Suara bantingan pintu yang amat keras membuat sesosok pemuda berambut hitam panjang terlonjak kaget. Alis tipis di atas mata seindah pualam itu hanya berkerut. Ia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Neji seolah tak peduli jika lantai yang ia pijak sedikit bergetar karena ulahnya. Dengan setengah berlari ia bergegas menaiki mobilnya dan melesat kencang melalui jalanan yang cukup ramai. Neji mengumpat keras ketika mobilnya harus berhenti dan memutar melalui jalan lain karena pohon tumbang yang menghalangi jalan. Ia ingin segera berjumpa dengan Sasuke sesegera mungkin dan meluruskan semuanya. Ia tak tahu mengapa Sasuke memutus teleponnya dan tak bisa dihubungi lagi. Selain itu, suara siapa yang terdengar saat ia menelepon Sasuke? Jauh dalam memori Neji, sepertinya ia mengenal suara itu. Suara yang rendah dan ringan.

Siapa?

Pikiran Neji berkelebat mengingat satu persatu orang yang pernah ia kenal seiring mobil hitamnya yang masih menyusuri jalanan dengan kencang.

Siapa?

Sesulit apapun usaha Neji untuk mencari orang yang bersuara seperti itu dalam memorinya, ia tak bisa menemukannya. Siapa sebenarnya orang itu? Apakah ia benar-benar tak mengenalnya? Apa yang Sasuke lakukan dengan orang itu? Mungkinkah ia dalam bahaya?

"Ahhh!"

Neji berteriak kesal dan memukul setir yang ia genggam dengan keras. Ia tak suka kondisi seperti ini. Kesalahpahaman adalah awal segalanya. Seharusnya ia berterus terang pada Sasuke sejak awal.

*#*

"Sai!"

Pemuda berambut biru pekat berteriak dan menampar sosok berambut hitam legam dihadapannya dengan sekuat tenaga hinga meninggalkan bekas telapak tangan yang bewarna kemerahan di pipinya. Laki-laki yang baru saja ia tampar termenung sejenak kemudian ia terlihat bingung bahkan dengan ekspresi senyumnya yang nyaris permanen itu, seolah baru ia menyadari apa yang telah ia lakukan.

"Sasuke... a..aku.."

Lidah Sai serasa kelu. Ia tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa pada Sasuke. Semua itu terjadi begitu saja. Ia hanya mengikuti naluri dan keinginannya.

Sasuke sekuat tenaga mengusap bibirnya. Ia masih bisa merasakan rasa lidah Sai di dalam mulutnya, dan itu semua terasa sangat menjijikan. Sasuke tak pernah mengira dan tak pernah berharap akan bertemu sosok dihadapannya ini. Sosok yang membuatnya tak nyaman. Sosok yang dahulu ia kira telah mencintainya sepenuh hati, namun semua itu hanyalah bualan. Sai tak pernah mencintainya dengan tulus. Ia hanyalah seorang pengalih perhatian dan pengisi waktu luang.

"Kau! Kenapa kau menciumku? _Bastard_!" Sasuke menggeram marah. Mata hitamnya menatap garang.

"Aku.. a.. maaf Sasuke.."

Sai berujar lirih. Kedua matanya menatap sayu manik hitam milik Sasuke yang diselimuti kemarahan.

"Dengar Sai! Kau tak punya hak apapun untuk menyentuhku!"

Sasuke memaki sangat keras. Ia tak peduli ketika beberapa pasang mata yang kebetulan melintasi taman itu menatap ke arahnya. Ia tak peduli lagi. Pemuda di hadapannya ini sungguh membuat emosinya terbakar.

Sasuke memalingkan tubuhnya dari Sai yang masih membeku menatapnya. Perlahan ia mendekati ponselnya yang terjatuh ke dalam genangan air. Melihat ponsel itu mati dan tak bisa dihidupkan lagi, ia mengumpat keras. Mata hitam yang masih marah itu memandang pemuda berambut hitam lurus itu dengan garang, kemudian berlari meninggalkannya.

Sasuke terus berlari sekuat tenaga hingga ia tak mampu lagi. Rasa kesal dan marah kini bercampur dengan khawatir. Ia tahu, ini semua tidak akan berjalan mulus lagi. Neji pasti curiga.

Sasuke memperlambat langkahnya, mencoba mengisi kembali paru-parunya yang kekurangan oksigen. Sasuke masih ingat semua memori itu. Memori masa kecil mereka. Sasuke dan Sai dibesarkan dalam lingkungan yang sama karena mereka mereka berdua masih memiliki darah Uchiha. Sai mewarisi darah Uchiha karena ia adalah putra dari kakak perempuan Uchiha Fugaku.

Sasuke sudah menganggap Sai seperti kakak kedua baginya setelah Uchiha Itachi. Mereka selalu akrab karena umur mereka yang sama. Sasuke sangat menyayanginya. Namun, semuanya seolah berantakan ketika Sai mengungkapkan perasaanya. Sasuke awalnya menganggap Sai hanya bercanda, seperti biasanya. Tapi di tahun terakhir masa remajanya, Sai semakin menunjukkan bahwa ia serius dengan pengakuannya. Ia mencintai Sasuke.

Mengingat semua kejadian itu membuat Sasuke menarik nafas panjang. Hingga kini, ia masih sedih. Sedih sekali.

Ketika pemuda berambut raven itu menyadari bahwa apa yang diungkapkan Sai bukan hanya candaan semata, Sasuke mulai membatasi diri. Ia masih memiliki cukup akal sehat untuk tidak berhubungan dengan seseorang yang masih memiliki hubungan darah dengannya. Perlahan ia mencoba menjauhi Sai. Semua itu membuat Sai menjadi kesal dan berujung pertengkaran hingga Sasuke dengan tegas berteriak pada Sai bahwa ia sudah tak menganggap Sai sebagai orang terdekat dan berharga baginya.

Semua seharusnya sudah berakhir saat itu, saat Sai hanya terdiam mendengar teriakkan Sasuke dan dalam beberapa minggu setelahnya Sai pergi ke Jerman untuk melanjutkan studinya tanpa bicara apapun pada Sasuke.

Kini, apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu di sini?

Sasuke menendang kaleng yang tergeletak di jalan dengan keras. Baju basah kuyup, emosi yang meledak-ledak, serta pikirannya yang kacau balau membuat kepalanya pusing. Pemuda berambut biru kelam itu berlari lagi. Ia ingin segera berbaring dan sedikit melupakan kejadian menyebalkan yang baru saja ia lalui.

*#*

Ting!

Suara yang menandakan bahwa pintu lift terbuka itu membuat Sasuke yang dalam kondisi lelah tersadar dari lamunannya. Hari ini adalah hari tersial baginya semua sangat buruk dan ia hanya berharap jika semuanya tidak akan bertambah buruk lagi. Sungguh, ia lelah dan letih.

Perlahan pemuda bermata onyx itu melangkahkan kakinya. Tetesan air jatuh menodai lantai yang ia pijak dari bajunya yang masih basah. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu menariknya keras dan meghempaskannya ke dinding terdekat. Belum sempat Sasuke mengembalikan konsentrasinya dengan penuh, sepasang lengan membalut hangat tubuhnya yang dingin.

"Sasuke... Sasuke... Kau tak apa-apa?"

Wangi _white lily _memenuhi indra penciuman Sasuke, wangi yang selalu bisa membuatnya tenang dan nyaman dalam kondisi apapun juga.

"Sasuke..."

Jemari putih menelusup ke celah-celah rambut biru gelap yang masih basah. Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam. Ia tak mampu bicara. Sasuke mendongakkan wajahnya. Mata lavender, rambut coklat halus yang menjuntai, wajah yang rupawan, bahkan aroma khas tubuhnya, Sasuke sungguh merindukannya. Onyx hitam pekat dan opal sewarna mutiara saling beradu pandang.

"Sasuke, maafkan aku!"

Dalam gerak lambat kedua bibir mereka saling mendekat hingga kedua nafas mereka saling beradu. Tiba-tiba Sasuke berhenti. Kedua tangannya menahan bahu Neji. Pemuda berambut panjang itu membuka matanya yang seindah warna bulan itu dan menatap Sasuke heran.

Sasuke menunduk dalam, membiarkan rambut biru tuanya yang setengah kering itu menggantung acak menutupi wajah putihnya. Ia tak bisa. Ia tak bisa membiarkan bibir yang baru dijamah oleh bibir Sai, kini akan dikecup oleh Neji. Ia merasa kotor dan payah. Apa namanya jika seseorang pemuda yang awalnya meminta untuk bercinta dengan kekasihnya dan ditolak kemudian berlari meninggalkannya dan sesaat kemudian bertemu dengan laki-laki lain dan membiarkan laki-laki itu mencium bibirnya? Murahan?

"Sasuke, apa yang terjadi? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu!"

Sasuke tak mengindahkannya. Kedua tangannya mendorong pelan bahu Neji sehingga ia bisa berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya. Dorongan untuk menarik Sasuke dan membuatnya mengatakan apa yang terjadi, sangat kuat. Namun, ia harus menahan diri seperti yang dikatakan Fugaku. Tak akan ada yang selesai jika ia tak bisa menahan diri.

"Sasuke?"

Tetap saja, bibir tipis itu tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Suara pintu terbuka terdengar begitu jelas ketika suasana diantara mereka begitu senyap. Pemuda bermata onyx itu melangkahkan kakinya dan menghempaskan diri di sofa biru kesayangannya. Ia membiarkan Neji mengikutinya masuk dan duduk di sampingnya.

Neji melihat kekasihnya dengan bingung. Apa yang terjadi? Apakah kesalahpahaman itu begitu kompleks sehingga Sasuke tak bisa memaafkannya? Apa semua ada hubungannya dengan suara laki-laki di ponsel itu?

"Sasuke?"

Hening sejenak. Sasuke tetap menundukkan wajahnya. Ia tak berani menatap mata Neji. Mata yang seolah bisa membaca seluruh isi hati dan pikirannya.

"Sasuke katakan padaku. Siapa yang bersamamu?"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Ia tak mau menjawab. Ia tak bisa menjawab. Keheningan semakin pekat di antara mereka. Kesunyian itu semakin membuat Neji curiga. Jika ia tak bisa membuat Sasuke bercerita padanya dengan cara halus, maka ia bisa menggunakan cara yang tak akan bisa Sasuke tahan.

"Sasuke..."

Jemari lentik Neji menyisir poni Sasuke ke arah belakang, mendongakkan wajah putih Sasuke dan menatap sepasang mutiara hitam. Sasuke membelalakkan mata ketika sepasang mutiara hitam dan mutiara putih beradu. Ia takut. Namun, ketakutan itu langsung mencair ketika ia rasakan sesuatu yang lembut menempel pada bibirnya. Sebuah ciuman.

Kedua bibir itu hanya menempel dan terdiam cukup lama. Perlahan Neji mulai menggesek dan menjilati tepi bibir Sasuke. Neji menggigit lembut bibir bawah Sasuke, kemudian menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sasuke. Kedua lengan pemuda berambut coklat itu mendekap tubuh Sasuke. Sesekali tangannya menggesek ringan sepanjang tulang belakang Sasuke untu memberi ketenangan.

Sasuke menghela nafas di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Tidak biasanya Neji mencium Sasuke selembut ini. Neji memperlakukan Sasuke begitu hati-hati seolah sebutir kristal yang mudah hancur. Tapi, seluruh kelembutan yang Neji berikan membuat Sasuke bisa merasakan betapa tulus perasaan pemuda di hadapannya ini, betapa besar cinta yang ia punya, betapa ingin ia bisa dipercaya Sasuke sepenuhnya.

"Neji..."

Air mata menuruni pipi putih Uchiha. Neji melepaskan ciuman mereka. Pemuda berambut coklat itu mempererat dekapannya.

"Yang bersamaku... Sai..."

Neji terdiam. Sai? Bukannya itu nama sepupu Sasuke?

"dan.. dia menciumku.."

Neji menahan nafas sejenak.

Sepupu? Apakah tak apa jika sesama sepupu saling berciuman?

Sedetik kemudian Neji melepaskan pelukkannya, menyandarkan bahu Sasuke, dan mencengkram lengan Sasuke. Onyx yang basah menatapnya dengan penuh rasa bersalah.

"Sasuke! Kau bilang Sai? Bukannya ia sepupumu?"

Sasuke terdiam lagi, namun kali ini tak begitu lama. Ketulusan dan rasa ingin dipercaya terpancar jelas dalam mata opal yang menatapnya. Ia takkan pernah bisa berbohong.

"Dia..."

Neji menajamkan pendengaran dan perhatiannya. Detik berikutnya ia terperangah, tak bisa mempercayai kata-kata yang telah merasuk dalam telinganya.

"Dia mencintaiku"

*#*

Langit kelabu sudah berganti dengan warna jingga kemerahan. Bau basah masih tercium jelas di antara angin senja yang bertiup pelan. Warna-warna penghias cakrawala keemasan merasuk menembus serpihan kaca mozaik, menemani dua sosok yang terdiam dalam rasa tak nyaman.

"Jadi begitu..."

Suara rendah Neji memecah keheningan seusai semua untaian cerita tentang Sai masuk dalam memorinya. Sungguh sulit dipercaya. Hubungan Sai dengan Sasuke seperti ia dan Hinata. Baginya sungguh tak mungkin mencintai sepupu sendiri. Itu tak benar.

"Ne..Neji.. Kau tak memu..tus..kanku kan?"

Sasuke terisak lagi. Suara penyesalan terdengar jelas di telinga Neji, membuat pemuda berambut panjang itu tersenyum tipis. Tak pernah sekalipun ia meragukan Sasuke, bahkan ketika orang lain menyentuh bibir Sasuke yang harusnya hanya miliknya.

"Shhhh..."

Neji mengecup dahi Sasuke dengan lembut, membuat pemilik rambut biru tua itu menghentikkan isakkannya. Tangan kanan Neji menggesek ringan punggung bawah Sasuke, sedangkan tangan kiri Neji menyibak rambut Sasuke.

"Aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu..."

Bibir tipis itu menuruni hidung dan berhenti ketika merasakan bibir lembut milik Sasuke. Sasuke serasa bisa mendengar jantungnya yang berdegup keras di telinganya. Kecupan Neji, walau hanya sepuah kecupan ringan, bisa membuat selutuh tubuhnya bergetar dalam rasa hagat yang berkelimpahan.

"...dan tak akan kuserahkan pada siapapun."

Jalinan kata Neji yang ia ucapkan di sela kecupan itu menembus segala gundah, khawatir, dan rasa tak percaya. Di tengah kehangatan batin yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, tiba-tiba ia ingat sesuatu. Jika perasaan Neji begitu tulus kepadanya, tak ada alasan untuk cemburu ataupun marah. Tapi, kenapa Neji menolak dan selalu menghindar ketika iameminta untuk bercinta?

Sasuke menarik bahu Neji, membiarkan kecupan mereka terhenti dan mata opal yang indah itu menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Neji, mengapa kau menolak untuk..."

Sasuke bisa merasakan aliran darah terpompa deras ke kepalanya. Wajahnya pasti sudah merah padam hingga ke telinga.

"..untuk bersetubuh denganku? Apa... kau jijik denganku?"

Sasuke mengeryit ketika mendengar kata-kata yang ia ucapkan sendiri. Entah kenapa, ia tak bisa memberikan pilihan kata yang tepat untuk pertanyaan yang memalukan itu.

Neji terhenyak mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Pemuda yang lebih tua setahun dibandingkan Sasuke itu tak bisa membuka mulutnya untuk memulai. Apakah ia boleh menceritakan segala tentang Fugaku dan tantangan bodohnya pada Sasuke?

"Tentu saja aku tak akan pernah jijik dengan tubuhmu Sasuke, hanya saja..."

"Hmm?"

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya. Alis tipisnya terangkat, menanti kelanjutan kata-kata Neji.

"...hanya saja ayahmu, melarangku. Ugh! Maksudku, aku terpaksa karena ayahmu yang menantang...ku?"

Neji berujar tak yakin seraya menyelipkan jari-jarinya di antara juntaian rambut coklatnya untuk menghilangkan rasa ganjil di perutnya saat wajah Fugaku-sama itu kembali terbentang di pikirannya.

"Ha?"

Sasuke memincingkan sebelah matanya. Ia tak mengerti yang dimaksud oleh Neji. Melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang terlihat tak mengerti itu, Neji hanya bisa tersenyum masam. Tak ada pilihan lagi, ia harus menceritakan semuanya dengan jelas pada Sasuke.

*#*

Cakrawala bewarna hitam pekat diselingi gumpalan awan kelabu yang masih terlihat menggantung tebal. Udara malam yang dingin sama sekali tak membantu pemuda bermata onyx itu untuk menghilangkan ekspresi kaget, marah, dan kesal dari wajahnya.

"Ugh!"

Sasuke menggeram kesal ketika Neji usai menceritakan semua tentang tantangan Fugaku padanya.

"Orang itu!"

Tangan kanan Sasuke meremas bantal biru langit di sebelahnya dengan kesal. Bukan hanya karena ayahnya, Fugaku-sama yang terhormat sudah bertindak seenaknya dan mencampuri urusannya saja yang membuat ia kesal, tapi juga karena, ugh!

Karena ia berkata 'Neji, bercintalah denganku' di depan kakaknya Uchiha Itachi!

"Haaah!"

Sasuke berteriak antara malu dan marah saat membenamkan wajahnya yang memerah di bantal empuk itu. Kenapa harus Itachi dari semua orang di dunia ini?

Melihat reaksi Sasuke yang terombang-ambing di antara rasa malu dan kesal, Neji tak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tertawa. Sasuke, pacarnya yang satu ini selalu saja terlihat begitu manis dan menggemaskan.

Tak tahan lagi melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang manis, Neji menarik sosok yang lebih muda itu dari bantal yang menutupi wajahnya. Sasuke menahan nafasnya ketika wajah rupawan itu menggantikan kedudukan bantal dari hadapannya. Detik berikutnya Sasuke sudah tenggelam dalam pesona alami seorang Neji Hyuuga.

Sentuhan bibir yang lembut membuat tubuh Sasuke mencair. Logika dan pikirannya terbang entah kemana, melunturkan semua kesadaran yang tersisa.

"Neji..."

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, ia sudah berbaring di sofa dan terperangkap diantara lengan Neji yang kuat dan hangat. Ciuman yang panas telah merubah temperatur tubuh mereka. Kedua pinggul mereka saling bergesek. Friksi nikmat menjalar ke sepanjang tubuh mereka, menciptakan rasa menggelitik di perut mereka.

"Ngghhh.. Neji.."

Desahan dan decak saliva terdengar begitu keras di ruangan yang sunyi itu sehingga mereka tak menyadari ketika pintu ruang tamu yang tak terkunci itu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok paruh baya dengan mata hitam khas Uchiha yang terpancar marah.

TBC

Hehehe akhirnya update! Maaf lama ^_^;

Akhirnya bisa melanjutkan cerita ini setelah saya telantarkan begitu lama.

Terima kasih buat teman-teman yang sudah setia mengikuti kisah ML ini. Terima kasih! Ze sangat mencintai kalian!

Oh ya, sekali lagi Ze mau mengingatkan even tahunan NejiSasu day tanggal 26 Juli. Ayo kita ramaikan cerita NejiSasu!

Seperti biasa, Ze sangat mengharapkan komentar, kritik dan saran membangun dari kalian semua... (^_^)~


End file.
